ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Politician
A politician is a person skilled or involved in politics and administration of government. They generally hold a political office or are running for a political office. The term can also be pejorative, as it may imply that the person is deceitful and chooses his or her actions only for political gain. Tip O'Neill was a noted 20th century Human politician. ( ) Upon hearing of the Tellarite propensity for argument in 2154, Captain Jonathan Archer remarked that the species probably made good politicians. ( ) In 2268, the mentally-unstable Fleet Captain Garth was appalled at the thought that his victory at the Battle of Axanar led to a peace mission, claiming such missions to be the work of "politicians and weaklings". Captain James T. Kirk disagreed, arguing that "they were humanitarians and statesmen, and they had a dream." ( ) Following the end of the Bajoran Occupation, Commander Benjamin Sisko asked Quark to continue running his bar on Deep Space 9 in an effort to help rebuild the business community. Quark was surprised by the prospect him being a community leader. Odo, however, remarked that Quark had all the character references of a politician. ( ) Future Federation President Jaresh-Inyo became a politician in the 2300s. ( ) Upon hearing of Kira Nerys's connections in the Bajoran Provisional Government, Tahna Los remarked that he'd never realized Kira was such an accomplished politician. Kira, however, did not think of herself in that way. ( ) When a crowd gathered with the return of Li Nalas to Bajor in 2370, Minister Jaro Essa remarked that as a politician he could not resist the opportunity to address the crowd himself. ( ) During the subsequent coup attempt against the Bajoran Provisional Government, Commander Benjamin Sisko told Li Nalas that his status as Bajor's greatest war hero could give him leverage over General Krim. Sisko rhetorically asked whether Krim would "rather follow a politician, or Bajor's greatest war hero?" ( ) Kotan Pa'Dar was considered a prominent politician on Cardassia in 2370. ( ) While trying to disuade Jadzia Dax from following a blood oath sworn by her previous host Curzon Dax, Koloth claimed that Curzon was a politician and as such only swore the oath as a diplomatic ploy. ( ) Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon remarked to Odo in 2372 that "You know, I've been a soldier, and I've been a politician. And I have to say I'm beginning to think that... being a soldier was easier." ( ) Later that year, when Akorem Laan encouraged Bajorans to return to the D'jarra caste system, he remarked that "Artists have become soldiers, priests have become merchants, and farmers have become politicians." ( ) Denara Pel noted in that year that many Vidiian politicians and scientists had never developed compassion for the people that kept them alive. ( ) In 2373, the Changeling impersonating Martok noted that Klingon Chancellor Gowron was a politician, too eager to compromise and too eager to talk. ( ) As Tekeny Ghemor lay dying later that year, he undertook the Shri-tal, passing political secrets to Kira Nerys. Kira found the ritual exhausting, however, as Ghemor appeared to have information on every bureaucrat and politician on Cardassia Prime. ( ) After it was discovered that the Romulan Star Empire had established plasma torpedo launchers on the Bajoran moon Derna, Admiral Ross informed Colonel Kira that he could not get involved, as this would jeopardize the Alliance. Kira retorted that Ross was starting to sound like a politician. ( ) In 2375, Ru'afo noted to Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty that if the got through with news of the nature of deal between the Federation and the Son'a to exploit the Ba'ku, the Federation's politicians would waver and a public debate would be opened. ( ) A holographic simulation of Doctor Crell Moset created by The Doctor in that year stated that Cardassians had no business in occupying Bajor, "but try telling that to the politicians." ( ) When Worf was offered the post of Federation Ambassador to Qo'noS following the end of the Dominion War, he noted that he was not a diplomat. Chancellor Martok replied, "and I am not a politician, but sometimes fate plays cruel tricks on us." ( ) Politicians *'See': List of government officials Related occupations * Bureaucrat * Spokesman * Statesman External link * Category:Occupations Category:Government